Drunken Love
by Natsuna-chan
Summary: Jin just recently got his heart broken by Fuu. So he goes out to have a couple of drinks and forget about her. He didn't plan on hitting on the bar tender...or anything else that happened while in his druken stupor! But what can you do except just going with the flow?


**So this was written as a request for my most favorite person in the whole world: EveNee! **

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Self-Prep, Blowjobs, Rimming, Man on man Smex, and probably more that i can't remember. **

* * *

"She dumped me. Me! How could she?" Jin asked as he stuffed his pale hands into his blue jacket.

He sighed and hung his head, his dark hair slipping out of its tie. "I need a drink," he groaned as he looked at his surroundings.

The bright lights of clubs and bars littered the street as herds of men and women, couples and friends, roamed about; looking for a good drink or a good fuck.

"Shit..." Jin sighed in frustration as Fuu came to the forefront of his mind. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later; it seemed the girl had lost interest in him and had left him for someone else.

Jin looked up and saw a bar close by.

He ducked inside and was greeted with a modern looking bar. Small tables littered the middle while booths were to the left. To the right was the long bar that Jin planned to sit at and drink on until he passed out.

He went over and sat on one of the empty stools and ordered the strongest drink they had.

As the bartender prepared his drink Jin gave him the once over.

He had tan skin, brown hair, lean muscles, and a pretty nice ass. His blood red shirt and tight dark jeans only made him look better. 'Might as well have some fun now that I'm single,' Jin thought as he ogled the man.

"Here, anything else?" the bartender asked.

"Nope, just be sure to keep them coming." Jin swallowed his first drink and soon enough he was on his 7th.

"Hey, what's your name," Jin asked the man behind the bar in a drunken tone.

"Mugen," the other said as he looked at the man with the glasses.

"Hmm, wanna know somethin'? I am here right now because of a two timing whore that got tired of me," Jin said in a slurred voice.

"Hmm interesting," Mugen said.

The man had been hitting on him since his fifth drink and now had decided to open up to the other man.

Jin finished off his drink and asked for, yet another one. Mugen laughed, intrigued by the man, as he handed him his 8th drink.

"You know, you're pretty hot Mugen," Jin husked as Mugen handed him his drink.

"Is that so? Well you're not so bad yourself Jin," Mugen purred into Jin's ear. Jin visibly shuddered.

Mugen smirked, he liked them sensitive. Jin's eyes grew dark as an aggressive want coiled low in his belly.

"Oi, Kaien! Come and take over for me," Mugen said as he jumped over the bar and sat down next to Jin.

"Sure thing boss," Kaien answered.

Mugen gave the man a playfully lecherous look, Jin returning the look a little more aggressively.

"Hurry up," Mugen said as he nodded his head towards Jin's drink. Jin tipped back his drink in one go and nodded at Mugen.

Mugen grabbed Jin's wrist and lightly ran his thumb across his pulse point. Jin shuddered as Mugen said "Come on, I wanna hear more about this Fuu chick and how she dumped your sexy ass."

Mugen and Jin stood, Mugen leading them to the stairs that would take them up to his loft above the bar. A door was opened and closed and the pair was suddenly looking at a flight of stairs.

Jin tugged at Mugen's arm and pinned him up against the door as he molded himself against the tan, muscled body of Mugen.

Mugen groaned as he felt teeth and tongue nibbling and sucking at his neck. Mugen's hands moved down onto Jin's hips and he gripped them lightly. His fingers worked small circles into Jin's bare hips under his shirt as Jin wound his arms around Mugen's neck; his mouth sucking deliciously on Mugen's collar bone and the supple, tan flesh of his throat.

Jin released Mugen's neck when he deemed his marks dark enough; some red and some dark purples; but he mostly cared because he had been the one to put those marks there. Mugen smirked down at Jin and then hefted the lithe frame onto his shoulder.

"Let's take this somewhere more…private," Mugen purred as one of his hands squeezed Jin's firm rump. Jin moaned lightly as Mugen started up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Once there, Mugen dropped Jin back onto his feet and pinned him up against the wall.

His tongue darted out and licked Jin's lower lip; teasing Jin to no extent. Jin mewled helplessly as he darted his own tongue out and wound it around Mugen's. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance; but Mugen won and plundered Jin's mouth relentlessly.

One of Mugen's hands wound around Jin's waist; the other unzipping and discarding his jacket to the floor. That same hand moved under Jin's black tee-shirt and ran up over his chest; Jin keened as those rough, calloused fingers ran over his sensitive nipple. Mugen's smirk widened as he pinched and tugged until the bud was peaked and begging for attention.

Mugen used his hands to hike up Jin's shirt to his shoulders. Mugen moved his head down and flicked his tongue over the hard bud, Jin mewling and keening in ecstasy.

"Mugen!" Jin moaned loudly as Mugen licked a trail down to the top of Jin's dark wash jeans.

"Hmm, what is it babe?" Mugen asked as his tongue worked the button and zipper of Jin's sinfully tight jeans. The zipper was dragged down by a hot tongue; that hot tongue accidentally moving over Jin's hard shaft.

"Mmm," Jin moaned as Mugen's tongue dragged over his hard flesh. "Hmm, what's this? Commando? Naughty, naughty," Mugen mocked as Jin's erection sprung up out of his now open fly.

A bead of pearly pre-come peaked from the tip and Mugen happily licked it up and hummed at the salty taste of his lover. 'Oh, this is going to be good,' Mugen thought as Jin's back arched and he moaned loudly. So loudly Mugen thought the people downstairs in the bar could hear them!

"So loud! And I haven't even started yet," Mugen husked as he slowly slipped Jin's jeans down his pale, smooth legs and off his feet. 'I'm so lost I can't even remember when he took off my shoes!' Jin thought to himself as his clothes jeans were ripped off his legs.

Mugen's tan hands clasped onto his hips and pushed him against the door. "Hang on babe, you're in for a bumpy ride," he husked as he lapped at the head of Jin's erection. Jin mewled; his hands tangling in Mugen's brown hair. Mugen smirked and wrapped his lips around the head; sliding his tongue through the slit and groaning as Jin's back arched; forcing him to take the man deeper into his mouth.

Jin was in pure ecstasy; Mugen's mouth was so moist and hot and- "Oh Kami!" he groaned as he hit the back of Mugen's throat and was suddenly sucked on like a Popsicle. Mugen hummed and sucked on Jin's cock as if it were his most favorite treat; moving back and forth, up and down on his manhood .

"Mugen-oh! - you're k-killing me!" Jin moaned as he felt his legs go weak. Mugen smirked around Jin's erection and took Jin into his throat again and sucked with all his might.

"Not…gonna last m-much –ah! - l-longer!" Mugen moved his mouth off of Jin and the man mewled in protest.

Mugen slithered up Jin's body and pulled him close; his mouth slanting against Jin's in a passionate kiss. "Don't worry, baby. There's more where that came from," Mugen husked as he took off Jin's shirt and threw it with the rest of his clothes before pushing him onto his bed.

"Hmm, I don't find it quite fair that I'm naked and you're not," Jin said as he sat up and pulled off Mugen's shirt before licking around his belly button.

"Why don't you fix that?"

"My pleasure." Jin hastily removed the rest of Mugen's clothing and soon enough the man stood there in all his naked glory.

Mugen pushed Jin onto his back and crawled up on top of the other.

They groaned when their erections accidentally brushed against each other. Jin's legs wrapped around Mugen's hips and he arched his back against the other, rubbing their cocks together over and over again.

The men kissed and rutted against one another, neither willing to stop but doing so in order to move on to more…pleasurable things.

"Jin, have you ever been with a man before?" Mugen asked as he made hickeys all over Jin's neck.

"N-no…never," Jin mewled; suddenly becoming nervous.

Mugen moved his head away from Jin's neck and looked the other man in the eye. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, babe-" Mugen suddenly smirked wolfishly and licked a trail to Jin's ear. He whispered "- besides, I like virgins."

Jin moaned and wrapped his arms around Mugen's neck.

"Please…be gentle?"

"I'll try; I'm not going to lie though it might hurt a bit," Mugen said as he extracted himself from Jin's arms leaned back.

"Do you trust me, Jin?" Mugen suddenly asked as a wicked idea came to his mind. Jin nodded a 'yes.'

"Then suck on your pretty little fingers and stretch yourself," Mugen ordered as he sat back and got a nice view of Jin's exposed body.

'He looks like he's going to eat me alive!' Jin thought as he took three of his fingers into his mouth and lathered them in his saliva.

Mugen groaned and moved his hand down to grasp his cock as Jin's fingers moved down and circled his pucker.

Mugen slowed his strokes; wanting to enjoy the show his lover was putting on for him.

Jin whimpered as he pushed the first digit past the tight ring of muscle. Jin pushed his finger in until it was up to the second knuckle and stopped; breathing deeply as he tried to get used to something in his arse. He started to move his digit in and out, rubbing it against his inner walls and mewling at how _good _it felt.

"Mugen," Jin moaned as he added the second digit and slowly worked them in and out of himself.

Mugen groaned and started his stroking up again as Jin moaned and keened while he finger fucked himself with his own fingers.

Jin scissored his fingers and slowly inserted the third one, whimpering loudly as his entrance was stretched to new limits. Jin's brow furrowed as he tried to relax.

He looked up at Mugen and moaned loudly at the sight of the other pleasuring himself as he watched Jin play with his own body.

Jin slowly started pumping his fingers in and out of himself as he relaxed and imagined that instead they were the rough, calloused fingers of his lover. Mugen's hands stopped as he went over to the writhing body on his bed and pulled Jin's fingers out of his body.

Jin whimpered at the loss but was startled as Mugen's hands gripped his thigh and pushed them so that his knees were practically touching his chest. "Mmm, fuck. You look so hot fucking yourself while thinking of me Jin," Mugen groaned as he ran the tip of his tongue around Jin's pucker.

Jin keened rather loudly as his hips bucked up of their own accord. His body tingle with pleasure as Mugen's tongue dove inside and explored his inner walls. Jin grasped at the bed sheet and writhed under Mugen as he tortured his lover with his tongue. He thrust his appendage in and out of Jin until the man was practically screaming at him for more.

Mugen smirked and delved his tongue deeper and deeper, searching for that little bundle that would make Jin see stars. "Mugen!" Jin keened as his hips bucked spasmodically and the heat in his belly coiled and coiled; but never snapped. Mugen wouldn't let him. "Mugen…please! –Ah! - I n-need you!" Jin screamed as he felt himself want, no, _need_, Mugen inside of him. Now.

Mugen pulled back and nipped at Jin's ass cheek, making the man mewl in pain and pleasure. Mugen smirked as he moved his head up towards Jin and licked at his ear.

"I have no lube, so you're gonna have to suck me," Mugen purred.

Jin shuddered and flipped them over so Mugen was lying on his back and Jin was straddling him.

Jin licked his way down Mugen's body until he was faced with the other man's cock. Jin smirked coyly and licked at the head then wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Mugen groaned and released Jin's hair from its (already pretty loose) tie and tangled his fingers in the raven locks. He guided the man's head down his cock and growled when he hit the back of his lover's throat. Jin licked and lathered Mugen's cock with his saliva until Mugen pulled his off and smashed their lips together.

Mugen nipped at Jin's lower lip then thrust his tongue into Jin's mouth, groaning when Jin situated himself in his lap. Mugen lined himself up with Jin's hole and asked "Ready?"

Jin didn't answer, just rocked his hips down and pushed the head past the first ring of muscle. Mugen's face contorted in pleasure as Jin bit his lip and kept going until his lover's shaft was fully sheathed in him.

He placed his hands on Mugen's chest as he took a few deep breaths; Mugen moved his hands to Jin's hips and rubbed small circles into them.

"M-move," Jin moaned as the pain melted away into a dull throb and the pleasure set in.

Mugen lifted Jin's hips until on the head was in and pulled him back down harshly, moaning at the tight heat that encased his flesh. They started slow then gradually grew into fast rhythm; Jin rocking down with every upward thrust of Mugen's hips.

Mugen sat up and Jin mewled as he moved his hands to Mugen's shoulders and impaled himself on the man's cock. Mugen thrust up, searching for that one spot that would make Jin cry out in ecstasy.

He smirked as Jin gave a loud moan of Mugen's name and kept angling at that one spot. They were both so close to the edge; Jin contracting around Mugen and keening each time he hit his prostate and Mugen groaning and growling as their pace turned frantic.

"M-Mugen -ah! - t-touch me…please," Jin screamed as he saw white spots start to cloud his vision. "Fuck Jin," Mugen groaned as he wrapped a hand and pumped his lover in time with his frantic thrusts.

Jin tensed and screamed Mugen's name as he came all over his and Mugen's stomachs. Mugen groaned and thrust into his lover's contracting hole a few more times before he too came.

"Jin," he groaned as he stilled his hand on Jin's spent cock and rested his head on Jin's shoulder.

Mugen moved his hand from Jin's shaft and licked the other man's come off his fingers. Jin groaned at the sight and pressed his lips to Mugen in a kiss.

Mugen lay back down on the bed, Jin on top of him. They lay there, panting until they regained control of their breathing. Mugen wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and nuzzled his lover's hair.

"Didn't think you were the type to cuddle," Jin said as he sat up and straddled Mugen's waist.

Mugen's hands went immediately to Jin's hips and ground them down onto his reawakened arousal.

Jin moaned lowly in his throat as one of Mugen's hands came up and flicked his nipple.

"You'll learn more about me tomorrow. So-" Mugen pinched and twisted the man's nipple until the other was arching into his hands and rubbing his ass against Mugen's cock.

"-Ready for round two?"

* * *

**_Fin? ;) You decide!_**


End file.
